


Pengakuan Cinta

by uritaeyeon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU/Flash Fiction/Sasuke, yang notabenenya adalah pangeran sekolah, menyatakan cintanya pada Karin—gadis yang dia cintai—di hadapan semua orang. Coba bayangkan betapa malunya dia saat semua orang malah meneriakinya heboh. Salahkan Naruto yang menyebabkan semua ini./SasuKarin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pengakuan Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)

"Sasuke, cepat maju!" ujar pria berambut pirang sembari mendorong tubuh sahabatnya.

"Kau serius? Semua orang akan menertawakanku, Bodoh," balasnya kesal. Sahabat pirangnya itu tersenyum jahil. "Ayolah, kapan lagi kesempatan ini akan datang. Tempatnya juga pas,kan?"

"Sialan. Pulang dari sini kau kubunuh, Namikaze Naruto," walaupun begitu, tetap saja perkataan tajamnya takkan mampu meluluhkan usaha Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze tetap mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya ke atas panggung.

Refleks, semua orang yang berada di pesta itu terdiam. Tentu saja terdiam. Apa pangeran sekolah kesayangan para murid perempuan ini akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu? Oh, sepertinya semua orang sudah mempersiapkan kamera ponsel masing-masing.

"Selamat malam semuanya! Berhubung bintang tamu selanjutnya masih mempersiapkan diri, bagaimana kalau kita dengarkan dulu Uchiha Sasuke menyanyi?" MC acara itu alias Naruto berseru keras. Semua orang bertepuk-tangan heboh. Bahkan ada yang berteriak-teriak dengan noraknya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah lain. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu juga kesal. Kalau saja dia bisa menghindar, dia tak perlu dipermalukan semua orang oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Nah ini gitarmu." Bagus, belum sempat mengendalikan diri, gitar kesayangannya yang entah bagaimana ada di sana tiba-tiba beralih tangan padanya. Dia mengutuk dalam hati. _Naruto sialan. Kubunuh_ _d_ _ia saat pulang nanti._

Naruto turun dari panggung dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Sasuke. Dengan seenaknya dia malah berdiri bersama teman-temannya yang lain tak jauh dari panggung. Kumpulan orang-orang itu pun bertepuk tangan norak dengan siulan-siulan merdu yang tak perlu didengar.

Sasuke membuang wajahnya. Dia harus menyimpan tenaganya untuk menganiaya sahabatnya itu di gudang tak jauh dari sini. Bahkan dia berniat meninggalkannya di sana sendirian dengan gudang yang terbakar—oke itu berlebihan.

Matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut merah yang berdiri sembari memegang gelas. Dia mengutuk dalam hati untuk kesekian kalinya karena sekarang mungkin dia terlihat konyol di hadapan gadis yang disukainya. Baiklah, dia tak punya pilihan lain. Dia harus menyelesaikan hal ini secepatnya.

Huft ...

Akan ada pengakuan cinta setelah dia selesai bernyanyi dan dia harus mempersiapkan hatinya untuk itu.

Sasuke menarik kursi yang entah kenapa bisa berada di sana. _Mi_ _c_ yang tergantung di _mic stand_ itu dia cek terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"Ehem," dan tebak apa yang dia dengar? Teriakan heboh yang melebihi sebelumnya.

"Aku akan membawakan lagu yang kukarang sendiri khusus untuk gadis yang kucintai," dua kali lipat lebih heboh.

Tanpa banyak bicara akhirnya Sasuke pun mulai menyanyi. Sesekali dia melirik gadis yang sekarang tersenyum geli padanya. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya ini. Ah sudahlah masa bodoh.

Ketika petikan dawai yang pertama mulai terdengar, suara yang awalnya memenuhi tempat pesta itu menghilang. Mereka semua mendengarkan dengan senyum yang tertera di wajah masing-masing.

Sasuke memainkan gitarnya dan menyanyi dengan sangat bagus sampai-sampai tak ada yang berkedip melihatnya. Apalagi ditambah visual yang diyakini takkan mengecewakan para penggemarnya. Ugh, semua perempuan pasti akan pingsan seketika.

Ketika lagu berakhir, semua orang bertepuk tangan heboh, apalagi orang-orang yang berada di dekat bagian _cupcake_ berbagai rasa dan bentuk.

"Itu lagu yang bisa kupersembahkan—"

"Nyatakan perasaanmu sekarang Sasuke!" Tidak perlu diberi tahu lagi siapa yang baru saja berteriak.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar.

Dengan tangan yang agak bergetar, dia memegang _mic_ tersebut dan mulai berkata, "Uzumaki Karin kelas 2-1."

Tiga kali lebih heboh dibanding sebelumnya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Lancar sekali.

Efek yang ditimbulkan—

—sepuluh kali lebih heboh.

Sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil Karin itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya—tapi jujur sesungguhnya dia ingin sekali tertawa.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Hn."

Hening sebentar sebelum akhirnya Karin kembali berbicara.

"Iya, aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Jauh lebih heboh dibanding sepuluh kali lipat yang tadi.

Sasuke berusaha menahan senyumnya. Dia melepas gitar yang dipakainya tadi dan meletakkannya di kursi yang tadi dia duduki. Sejenak dia melupakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

Begitu mengingatnya, wajahnya langsung berubah datar.

Tangannya mengambil _mic_ tersebut dan mendekatkannya ke mulut.

"Kau sudah puas, hah? Namikaze Naruto, akan kupastikan hanya jari kelingkingmu saja yang pulang ke rumah malam ini."

Meledaklah satu gedung itu dengan tawa. Naruto orang yang tertawa paling keras sampai-sampai menitikkan air mata. Kapan lagi bisa menjahili Sasuke seperti ini—di depan umum.

"Sasuke! Serius, aku tidak bisa menghentikan tawaku!" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. Tak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan gadis yang baru saja menerima pernyataan cintanya. Dia menuruni panggung dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau tahu, ini benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Sudahlah, bukan Naruto kalau jahilnya tidak keterlaluan." Karin meminum minuman di gelasnya sampai habis. Kemudian dia meletakkan gelas tersebut di meja di belakangnya dan langsung merangkul leher Sasuke. Sasuke balas memeluk pinggang gadis itu.

"Dipermalukan dengan mengulang adegan penembakan saat pesta dansa tujuh tahun lalu di pesta pertunanganku sendiri? Orang itu benar-benar."

"Dan semua orang—yang kebanyakan adalah alumni sekolah kita—langsung berkomplot dengan Naruto saat dia meneriakkan idenya tadi. Wow," gadis itu tertawa kecil saat melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sasuke membawa gadis itu lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Bibirnya dia dekatkan pada telinga sang gadis dan mulai berbisik. Diam-diam dia menyeringai.

"Kau tentu tidak akan marah saat adik sepupumu itu kubalas lebih kejam dibanding ini di pesta pertunangannya dua bulan lagi, kan?"

Ups. Bersiap-siaplah Naruto ....

**Owari**


End file.
